Angels and Demons
by MACHOxMAN
Summary: There are worlds beyond this one, boundaries that can't be crossed, a delicate balance that depends on the cooperation of unkowing souls. But rules were made to be broken. Right? Come fly with us, and you will see.
1. Angels

**OK folks! I really shouldn't be writing this story because I SHOULD be working on the Alternate Beginning…but! I just had this idea and couldn't let it go! So, I would like to thank Snowfire81 for turning me to the dark side of writing two stories DILIGENTLY at once. I'm actually in the middle of writing THREE!!! THREE PEOPLE!! And also, kudos goes out to twilightlova10121 for completely weakening my resolve and turning me to mush. I will write this story if it kills me…not really but, ummm…..I was only using a hyperbole to accentuate my point!**

_**Host**_**-a multitude or great number of persons or things; (much like a murder of crows, there are hosts of angels).**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Bella's POV: is your head in the clouds?**

"Come on Bella! Fly with us! We're going to have so much fun!" Angela excitedly told me. Her large brown eyes were pleading, and hard to refuse. However, I didn't want to. I felt kind of bad because I haven't really spent much time with my host recently, even though we talked about it earlier. Individual angels always confided in their host to ensure peace between them and if there were problems we would all come together to set it right.

Angela and Rosalie were like sisters to me: which was how it was supposed to be. I even had my mother, Renee, and a father somewhere on earth. But, somehow I found myself longing for more. I should have been happy with what I did have, but I didn't feel complete within myself.

"Actually Angela," I began timidly, "I would appreciate it, very much, if you and Rose could talk to me again. I feel…I don't know." I through my head in my hands and Angela sighed.

I immediately felt horrible for ruining her previously joyful mood. "I'm so sorry Angela, it's just…"

"No! No, don't worry Bella. We are your sisters. This is what we're here for," she gave me a sad smile and flew off. As I watched her large, white wings flap away into the distance, I realized I was glad that I had my sisters with me. I was so thankful for everything I had, but I wanted more and I knew that was selfish.

Though I kept telling myself that I didn't, in fact, know what I was looking for; I did. I wanted…to go to Earth. It's been my dream for a while now. Perhaps it was the human in me that longed for it. Maybe, I could make it my new home. I wondered if that was allowed. Not many angels wanted to go to Earth, not even the ones with a human parent. Oh well, I always knew I was special.

"Bella! We're here Bella!" I heard Rosalie flap towards the cloud I was currently sulking on. I took in her rapidly approaching form with a smile. Rosalie was so stunning. She was recently named the Angel of Beauty. It was rare for an angel to be named as young as she was, but her title was well-deserved. Rose was without question the most beautiful of us all.

Rose landed next to me with a worried crease on her brow. Her long, golden hair looked as if it were spun of gold. She had lovely violet eyes that any man, mortal or otherwise, would never be able to resist. On top of all that she had glorious white wings and a perfect figure. Though she was proud of her appearance, she never once thought herself above everyone else.

Angela landed daintily beside Rose, her black hair and dark eyes laid in extreme contrast with her white wings and the white gown that all angels wore. She sat next to me and took my hand in hers.

"Talk to us, Bella," she encouraged softly. I smiled. This was my host. It was smaller than normal, but they were all I would ever need. Rose's fierce glare penetrated through my thoughts.

"Come on Bella, let's hear it," she said.

"Well," I began, "I have a confession actually."

"You wish to go to Earth, do you not sister?" Angela asked with a sad smile. I stared with my mouth agape while my sisters shared another sad smile.

"Bella," Rose stated, "we knew this was coming. You're always looking down towards the humans; always longing to help them..."

"…and we assumed you would be curious about your father, too," Angel finished. I couldn't help but tear up as they held me. Angela and Rose knew me better than I knew myself most of the time.

"Th…thank you. For understanding," I managed to blubber out. In an unspoken consent, they helped me up and together we flew towards my mother's place. Renee, though she was never part of my host, was very close to me. Rose, Angela and I almost considered her part of the host, in fact, and she enjoyed hanging out with us. Recently, she met an archangel named Phil and they formed a bond. Archangels and angels don't mix very often but when they do, more than likely at least one pair will form a bond with another.

An angel-archangel bond is very much like a wedding for humans. Except, in a bond, weddings or any other ceremonies for that matter, are unneeded. I've never experienced a bond, but angels that have told me it was the best feeling in the world. When you meet the person you're destined to bond with, you just _know_ it and it fills your very being. Then, the two angels leave their hosts to be together.

About an hour later we found Renee in the nursery, jumping on clouds with baby angels. They were just the cutest things with their tiny wings. The funniest thing was that Renee fit right in with her flighty, bubbly personality. She wasn't named the Angel of Youth for nothing.

The sight of her surrounded with the little ones immediately raised my spirits.

"Guys, I don't know about this," I started getting nervous. If there was one thing Renee disapproved of, it was going to Earth. The first and only time she went down there, she instantly fell in love with the first human she met: my father. Throughout my childhood, she constantly reminded me of her blunder and warned me against ever going to Earth.

"Don't worry Bella, we're here," Rosalie encouraged me and with a slight push, sent be fluttering toward Renee.

"Bella!" Renee lunched herself into my arms, "I want you to meet someone!" She held up a tiny, pink bundle of ruffled wings.

"Her name is Jessica. She is so cute!" Jessica giggled in response and attempted to swat my mom's nose but missed. Her pretty face turned into a frown until a small feather landed on her nose. Jessica erupted into another burst of happy giggles.

"Yes, she's quite something," I smiled. Who wouldn't in the presence of such a wonderful baby?

"Now Bella, would you mind telling me why Ang and Rosie are staring at us so expectantly?" Renee had a glint in her eye. She loved it when I brought friend over. She raised all three of us. Rosalie's mother was human and Angela's didn't want to be a Mother Angel. I was very fortunate to have known my mother. "Ang" and "Rosie" were my friends' baby names.

"Stop stalling!" Rosalie yelled from her hiding place. I saw Angela's hand lock around Rose's mouth and pull her back. Renee let out a chuckle and set Jessica fluttering off to her baby friends.

"Renee, mom; I have something important I need to discuss with you." My head hung and I covered my face with hair.

"What is it darling?" I couldn't bear to see the look of worry marring her features.

"I….I want to….Iwannagodowntoearthtofindmyfather," I slurred the words in my hurry.

"What?" Renee's eyebrows shot right up.

"I…I want to go down to earth to find my father. And while I'm there, maybe explore a bit, and meet humans and…" I cleared my throat.

Renee sighed audibly.

"Bella, I…I can't bear to lose you," she had traces of tears in her eyes.

"No! No Mom, you're not losing me. I just want to see what it's like, and I'll be back! It's not like I'll stay there forever and…"

"Shhhhh….Bella, shhhhhh." Renee held me in her arms lovingly, "Of course you can go. I'm not one to stop you. Just…just be careful please. For me?"

"Of course Renee." Renee then spread out her wings and wrapped me in their warm embrace. I could feel tears pool up in my eyes. It was at times like these that I realized just how lucky I was to have such a great family.

It was just like Rosalie to ruin the moment.

"Aw, do I see a group hug coming on?" she squeaked excitedly, running towards us.

"Come on girls, group hug it is!" Renee laughed joyfully. Rose barreled straight into us while Angela timidly approached. Whether we stood there for an eternity or a second, I still don't know. But I did know that when I was going to leave to Earth, I would have the best looking after me from above.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**This chapter is short. That is because it is more of an intro than anything. I think I need to explain a few things. **

**[The following is a somewhat lengthy explanation of how things go down in this story. Those of you too lazy, may skip this though I wouldn't recommend it.]**

**First, angels are female archangels are male. Collectively, they are angels. (Yeah, I am totally for power to the females and wanted Hilary to win the election.) Also, the angels live in clouds. That's it. That is all there is to it: clouds. No palaces or anything. They lead an extremely simple, kind, somewhat slow and ignorant lifestyles. I was kind of going for that—no offense to anyone—"blonde" attitude for angels. They can look down to Earth from their domain, so you can imagine why going down there isn't that popular among angels…However, some do go down to perform 'miracles' and such. More will be mentioned about these miracles in later chapters. **

**Also, 'cause I know some of you are silently wondering this, angels CAN and DO get pregnant (with humans and angels). Whether or not an angel/ human baby has wings and angel characteristics depends on the mother. Angel mother+Human father=angelic baby! Human mother+Human father=human baby. However, both are beautiful inside and out. Most 'human' babies live their life never knowing that they are of angel descent. As usual, there are exceptions to this rule. For instance, Rosalie has wings even though her mother was not an angel.**

**Mother Angels are exactly that: mothers that are angels. Unfortunately, many mother angels don't want to raise their kids so those that DO want to raise their kids gather with other mother angels in a sort of nursery. (Renee is a Mother Angel if you haven't noticed). Because the baby angels all grow up together, they use that time to form their future hosts. So a case where Bella actually knew her birth mother well is very rare. Angels all treat each other as family. (Notice that Bella refers to her host members as her sisters. The same relationship is formed with 'mothers'.)**

**This is one of those communities where males and females are separated most of the time (unless they're bonded). As little kids, they're all together, but the 'eww, boys/girls have cooties' stage is the time they separate into hosts so…For special occasions, angels and archangels do come together. That's the time bonds are formed. There isn't any rule against an un-bonded pair being together, but that is as rare as a human mother's baby having wings.**

**[End of lengthy explanation.]**

**MWOW: The Beatles rule man…(peace).**


	2. Portal

**I just posted chapter one! Time for numero dos! Oh, also, all angels wear white robes. AND unless anyone missed this, chapter 1 has been replaced with the REAL chapter one. So please make sure you read that before you read this.**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Bella's POV 'cause it's nine in the afternoon!**

"Ok, Bella. Here it is."

"Why do we need a portal? Don't the humans live right bellow us? Why can't I just float down?"

"Silly Bells imagine what would happen if _humans_ saw an angel floating down in the middle of…I don't know. New York?"

"Oh, you're right. They'd probably shoot me with their machines of war….actually Rose, I don't want to do this anymore."

"Come ON Bella," Rose practically bellowed at me, "don't back out now. I need you to be brave for me. Go down there, remember to hide your wings, and tell me all about New York when you get back. Maybe, one day, I'll go down to Earth myself."

"Rose, you know this portal is to Forks. New York is all the way across the continent," I scoffed. Rosalie had this obsession with New York. Other than the fact that her birth mother supposedly lived there, she was completely fascinated with it. Whenever we gazed down at Earth together, we always looked at New York. However, I was going to Forks, Washington. Renee told me it was where she met my dad and where he probably still is.

I took a deep breath. I could do this. I would do this. But I was very scared. The portal looked like a black hole, ready to suck me in.

"Come on Bella, and remember, me and Ang are going to send blessings your way every day. You'll never be without us. And not all humans are evil. Remember that man who gave those human children food even though he hardly had any to spare himself?"

"He was killed by gang members," I told her in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh," Rose's brow furrowed a bit, "Well, don't worry about it Bella. Just remember were the portal is and just come back if there's any trouble, ok?"

"Yes, Rose," I answered obediently. Well, here goes nothing, I thought and walked towards the frightening abyss. I was going to turn back, but Rose pushed me straight into the blackness.

"Good luck, sister!" I heard her musical voice call after me. As for me, my eyes were shut tight as I held back a scream.

Nothing happened for a while.

Slowly, ever so slowly, one eyelid opened a slit. I started opening my other eye as well, all the while taking in my new surroundings. It looked like an attic. I wasn't sure because I've never actually been in one, but it did look like one. The roof was low and everything was wooden and filled with cobwebs. It was an alright place. I knew that with some clean-up, it would be perfectly fine.

Just as I was about to explore, I heard a bloodcurdling scream come from bellow me.

"What, what is it Alice?" I heard a woman's soothing voice ask gently. Her voice was muffled, but I could still hear it clearly.

"Ah! Ah…it's, I don't know! He doesn't like it!" The high pitched voice started hyperventilating.

"It's alright Alice, it's alright," the woman cooed.

"No! It could hurt him! It could….It could…." Sobs erupted.

"Now Ali, please tell me. What is it?" Silence followed the statement. It worried me, but I dared not make a move for fear of being discovered. Was this me they were speaking of? As far as I knew, I hadn't done anything wrong. Why would I hurt someone?

"Its," the voice began, "its light," her voice broke and the sobs continued.

"Oh heaven's mercy," I heard the woman's breathless voice, "Alice, stay here. You'll be ok. I won't let it hurt you."

"No! I don't care if it hurts me. Don't let it hurt him!"

"Shhhh, I won't let it hurt either of you," the woman comforted Alice. The sobs quieted down a bit. I heard footsteps and a scraping on the door behind which I was currently hiding. Instinctively, I shrunk towards a corner though I didn't know what my fear was for.

The door swung open, creaking as if it hadn't been used in ages. A head of caramel colored hair showed itself. This must have been the woman I heard talking downstairs. Slowly, her head turned towards me. A frightened look passed through her eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked me softly. I didn't want this woman to be frightened of me, so I straightened up and smiled. Renee said that a smile is worth a million words and is the best way to make friends.

"Hi, I'm Bella," my voice shook a bit. I didn't like that I was feared.

"I…I am Esme, dear, but please, why are you here?" Esme relaxed a bit and that made me a bit more comfortable.

"Well my sister Rosalie told me that, well," I was at a loss for words. Humans didn't know of the existence of angels, right? So, what was I supposed to say?

"Don't worry dear, I know about the angels. Rosalie told you of this portal, correct?" I liked Esme. Even though she was still cautious around me, I wanted her to be my friend.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"No, please call me Esme, dear. Now, why are you here?" She raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"I came to find my father and see the earth," I explained, "but I would appreciate it if I had some help." I watched Esme's face soften. She reminded me of a mother angel in some ways. I could feel that she was caring and compassionate towards others.

"Alright sweetie, I'll help you. And I'm sorry for being so surprised earlier. Angels haven't been using this portal much recently. I was worried about what your visit would mean." Esme seemed lost in thought for the longest time.

"Oh well," she waved it off, "follow me and I'll explain as much as I can." I gingerly stepped towards her. My happiness rolled off of me in waves, creating bright, white light in the room. My new friend gave me a sad smile.

"My dear, I'm afraid that you'll have to keep those emotions in check if you wish to stay unnoticed on Earth. Humans will notice if you start producing bright light in the middle of the street."

"Oh," I gasped, letting out a light giggle, "sorry, it's just, I'm so happy!" And I was happy; extremely so. The first person I met on Earth was nice. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought?

"Now," Esme started, "you are now in Forks, Washington; though I'm sure you know that already."

I nodded.

"Good. So this is the local church of Forks. My husband, Carlisle, is the pastor. He doesn't know about angels; yet. I planned to tell him, but none of you have come by in a long time and it never came up…" she ran a hand through her hair agitatedly.

"But, don't you…why don't you talk to him? That's what I do with my host and it works perfectly fine. I tell them about my troubles and they help me out. I would have never even had the courage to come here if it weren't for them. I'm sure it's the same in a bond!" I felt proud at being able to give her some help.

"Oh honey, you have a lot to learn about humanity. By the way, you never did tell me your name," Esme attempted to lighten the mood.

"Bella," I answered.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian, did you know?" Esme winked.

"Well, um, no. No, I didn't," I confessed, blushing.

"Esme?" I asked cautiously, "I don't want to seem rude or prying, but what was the commotion I heard before? It wasn't about me, was it?"

"Bella, I….can you promise me not to do anything, _extreme_, when I show you?" Her brows furrowed and she looked in my eye.

"You have my promise as an angel," I placed my middle and ring fingers over my heart. That bound me to my promise; an angel never lies.

"Alright. I believe you. Stay behind me Bella, and remember your promise."

With that, I followed Esme down the wooden, rickety steps. I was getting nervous. Whoever was downstairs must have heard us coming and so, started hyperventilating. Esme motioned for me to stop and wait.

"Alice. Alice, calm down baby," she cooed.

"But….but….the light…will hurt him," Alice breathed.

"No, Alice. She's not here for that. Her name is Bella, and I think she means well. And remember, I'll protect you. Both of you. Bella, you can come in now, darling." I was just a few steps away from seeing this Alice, who was frightened of me because I could hurt this "he". I breathed in deep and walked.

The sight in front of my eyes made me question my very being. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was unnatural. All I wanted was to meet my father. Why was this happening?

Esme was hugging a small figure with spiky black hair, who I decided was Alice. I guessed that she was about nineteen years old, despite her height. Alice's knees were up to her chest and she was rocking herself with Esme patting her back. She had large, black circles under her eyes. But that wasn't what frightened me. As I gazed into Alice's black eyes, I saw so much; too much: her pain, her misery, her fear, and….darkness. There was darkness inside of her. Instinct told me to rid her of it immediately, but sense told me to stay put. I stayed right where I was because I saw love in her eyes. It was an unconditional love for the darkness in her and that confused me to every extent.

It was evil, yet she cared for it and it for her. I could easily see that. But, I was an angel, I was _light_ and that was darkness. Love is treasured in every shape and form, but this love was wrong.

Esme brought me out of my brooding, "Bella, remember your promise."

"I…I don't get it," I finally managed to blurt out, "I just don't get it. What am I supposed to do?"

Alice was shaking; nevertheless, her eyes stayed glued to my own, "Don't hurt him."

"I won't," I barely whispered, "but I must know: What is it?"

"Well, it's a…" Esme began.

"HE! He is not an 'it', he is Jasper!" Alice interrupted passionately.

"Alice, would you mind telling me, who Jasper is?" I already feared for the worst.

"Jasper," she smiled, "is my best friend and companion. I'm his host." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke of him.

"I…I…" I stared to shudder. This cannot be right, I thought. It was so wrong. Jasper was a demon, and not just any demon. He was a parasite who lived off a human host. Back home, we never spoke of demons. They were a taboo, a curse. They were evil.

"Bella, he wants to meet you. In person," Alice looked at me as if waiting for permission. I was just shocked speechless.

"Bella," I didn't notice Esme next to me until now, "it's alright. Jasper is not evil. You have to believe me. It will be fine." I just nodded and Alice's face lit up. She seemed to be in deep concentration for a while, and then began to spasm. I held on to Esme tightly as I saw the darkness leave Alice's body. The process is invisible to humans, but I was an angel and I saw it all.

The darkness gathered and began to take shape. Meanwhile, Alice, looking completely worn out, had her head resting on the table at which she was sitting. There was a content smile gracing her pixie-like features.

The darkness concentrated and turned into what looked like a human. He was tall, a lot taller than Alice, with messy blonde hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. You could easily see that underneath he was all muscle.

Alice and…Jasper stared into each other's eyes as if nothing else existed. This was true love, I realized. They didn't care about anything keeping them apart, their love went past that. I found myself tearing up despite the circumstances. Everyone stared at me as if questioning my mental competency.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes. "You're in love," I stated simply. Alice looked slightly uncomfortable and Esme as if she was unsure what to do. A wave of calm hit the room a second later. I had a feeling it was of Jaspers doing.

"You must be Bella," Jasper bowed his head.

"And, you must be Jasper?" I felt my cheeks heat up. I haven't spoken two words to this demo….man and he's already seen me in an almost-emotional breakdown. Now that I thought of it, it didn't make that great of an impression on Alice and Esme either. Normally, this would have been an incredibly awkward situation, but Jasper seemed to have some sort of emotion control power.

"So Bella, what brings you to Earth?" Jasper asked kindly. Try as I might, I couldn't find anything wrong with him, but he was a perfect gentleman! Where was the demonic evil that all creatures of darkness possessed? I almost went into hysterics.

"I…err; I was _planning_ on meeting my father and maybe looking around Earth a bit…." But instead, I got caught up in something possibly greater than myself and I am beginning to question the very principles I was raised with, I added in my head. I just prayed that Jasper couldn't read minds as well as control emotions.

"You're confused," Jasper told me, "I can feel it."

"Yes," I admitted, "It's just, you're…I'm sorry, but you're normal. There's nothing wrong with you."

Jasper smiled, "Well, thanks for the compliment. I don't really see anything wrong with you, either."

"So," Esme cleared her throat somewhat nervously, "what now?"

"Don't worry Esme," Alice piped in happily, "Bella and I are going to be the best of friends; I can see it!"

"Oh," Esme's flustered look abated, "well, why didn't you say so before?"

"I just couldn't see what she was going to think of Jazzy, but now this is cleared, so is the future!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I…" I was cut of by Alice, who was bouncing in her seat.

"Bella, I can see the future." And that was it. I couldn't take so much in one day and know there was more to come. I blacked out.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Muahahahaha!!!!!!! Because I am in such a generous mood, I will abate some of your curiosity. First, on the topic of angels: they glow when they're happy. Yes, I did steal that from vampire sparkles. But people, I had to. I'm sorry, but real men DON'T sparkle. I am an Edward fan, but really, sparkle? OK, I'm done with my rant. Also, I stole bonds from imprints for those who haven't noticed. I want to bring Jacob into this story, but I'm not sure how to yet….any ideas? Or maybe I do have an idea and this is all a clever scam into getting you to review!!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**Also, angels have human qualities to an extent but they are supposedly immortal. I say supposedly because they CAN get hurt. They have about as much human in them as werewolves. That is all I will say. But I MIGHT answer questions if they are sent via review/PM….**

**MWOW: ****Once you can accept the universe as matter expanding into nothing that is something, wearing stripes with plaid comes easy.--Albert Einstein**


	3. My story first

**I have good news…this is only chapter 3 and it already has almost as many hits as my 19 chapter Twilight Rewritten!!**

**In other news, this chapter goes out to baysidebird88!!! I had to tell this to the world. Baysidebird88 totally made my day and brightened my depressing week. I can't believe she actually likes this story! She is like, one of my most favorite FanFic authors that I look up to!!!! GAH!!!!**

**Omigod…I'm hyperventilating. *tear* *sniff* I'm…I'll be ok. Just need a minute, until then, please enjoy chapter three. I certainly hope that it's up to standard.**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Bella's POV ya'll!**

Rose, Ang; I just had the weirdest dream. I met a possessed girl named Alice. The demon possessing her was Jasper and he was…the only adjective to describe him was _human._ He was perfectly normal. When I first saw his spirit inside Alice, my first reaction was to rid her of him forever. I've never felt that way before and it scared me. Then, when he came out, I felt more of him.

Do you guys recall that when we see a fellow angel we can feel their light? Well, I think that when I felt Jasper's darkness, it felt so alien I needed to destroy it. But when he came out, I felt light within him. That's when I saw his love for Alice in his eyes. Love was his light. He loves Alice and she loves him, isn't that bizarre?

But then there's more. The portal you took me through brought me to this church in Forks. There was a lady named Esme on the other side. She was very nice to me and introduced me to Alice. However, I'm not exactly sure what she is. She looked human, but then she didn't _feel_ human. **(A/N: Utopias don't exist. Keep this in mind as you learn more about my angels. And yes Wolfember842, my mind is still on The Giver unit.)**

I need to talk to you both more than ever, but I still have work to do on Earth and I'm curious as to what the Angel of Fate has planned for me. **(Sorry, another A/N: the Angel of Fate isn't really, real per se; she's more of a legend/tall tale.) **Oh well. I have yet to meet my father, but I'm sure Esme will help me find him. And I…how am I talking to you? I'm still on Earth, right? I got knocked out when Alice told me she could…oh dear lord in heavens above.

My eyes fluttered open to take in the sights in front of me. I felt so groggy. Angels had human characteristics to some extent; a possible side effect of generations of cross-breading with humans. For instance, angels do sleep, but they don't need it as much as humans. Four hours of sleep can get us through four days quite comfortably. Then, apparently, we could get knocked out. And even though we do need to breathe, we can hold our breaths for a good few hours. We are also immortal to an extent; angels can get flesh wounds but we're fast healers. So, as far as we know, we can live forever.

Alice, Jasper, and Esme were looking down at me with concerned expressions.

"Sorry Bella," Alice practically giggled, "I saw that you would have wanted to know as much as you could at once."

"I'm…I…" I began, "thank you?" I barely remembered my manners. There was a second of complete silence then Alice cracked up and Jasper joined her. Esme covered her giggles with her hand. Now what was I missing?

"I'm sorry Bella," Esme noticed my confused look, "It's just that, there was so much unnecessary struggle to get to this point and you…you're just…cooperating would be the best word, I think." I was still confused and desperately trying to catch on.

"It's alright Esme, I'll tell her. Nothing will surprise Bella after what just happened," Alice sobered up but was still bouncy with excitement; which wasn't saying much as she was always bouncy.

"Now Bella," Jasper addressed me calmly, "what we are about to tell you, you cannot relay back to your fellow angels, is that clear?" I was beyond words so I simply placed my middle and ring fingers over my heart.

Alice continued, "OK, so. I guess I'll start with my story. I'm Alice! But you already know that…

Now Bella, as I tell you my story, you must keep in mind that humans are different from your kind, even tainted like yourself, this will be hard for you to comprehend."

"Wait, tainted? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You aren't pure light. One of your parent's is human, correct?" Esme asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah," I replied somewhat nervously, "but what does that have to do with…"

"Nope!" Alice interrupted, "My story first!" _As I was saying, I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi to the Brandon's; I was Marry Alice Brandon and I had a little sister named Cynthia..._

…I don't remember much from what I like to refer to as my "past life", or my life without Jasper. We think the amnesia was a side effect of the possession. I…met Jasper when I was five. So, I was waking through the woods; don't ask me why, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Then, I came upon Jasper. His eyes were pure black.

"Please," he breathed, "you have to help me." I was scared, yet not for myself, but for him. He was wispy, almost ghostlike in appearance.

"Of course," I subconsciously found myself going closer to him. Jasper reached out his hand towards mine and when I grabbed it…I felt so much. He was inside me.

It hurt at first, but that was because we became one at that moment. In normal circumstance, a demon like himself would simply attack the person he was to enter, but not Jasper. He asked my permission, and I accepted. I saved him. Because of that, our connection grew strong, stronger than any in existence. Every thought that ever ran through his head became my own and mine his. Nothing was hidden from the other.

If a possession demon doesn't have a host for a long time, he grows weak. That was what was happening to Jasper. I saved him, and our unique relationship protected me from the most drastic possession effects, including death.

Jasper was older than me by about a quarter of a century and his wisdom aged my mind while in body I was still a five year old. Nevertheless, I thought my parents would understand my situation…and I went to them. I wanted to introduce Jasper. Their reactions were not what I expected.

"Honey, dinner will be ready in…" My mother's hand flew to her mouth and she screamed. Apparently, I didn't look too good. My eyes turned black and gazing into them, you could see Jasper's soul and there were dark bruises under my eyes too. Mom didn't like that one bit. Her screaming brought Daddy tumbling downstairs in his haste with a gun. Jasper didn't like that. Even then, he sought to protect me.

Dad freaked, even more so than my mom who was out cold by this time. He hauled me outside by the arm, threw me into the car and off we drove.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked timidly.

"You freak! Demon! We are getting rid of whatever it is in you!" My parents were extremely religious, so they knew immediately that I was possessed.

"But…but Daddy, I want you to meet him! His name is Jasper and…"

"Don't speak of such abominations!" He interrupted coldly. And so, I started crying. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down and it worked to an extent, but the tears kept coming.

Dad took me to a church where he ordered the priest to do an exorcism. The flustered priest told him he couldn't and Dad just stormed off without a word and left me there. My own father left me in a dark church with some greasy old guy!

The priest, gripping a cross to his chest as if it would ward me off or something, mumbled at me to stay where I was and ran off making phone calls.

I was shipped in a crate like a dog off to Forks, Washington. Jasper was still weak and powerless to do anything about it. I can't count how many times he apologized for my discomfort on the ride.

Needless to say, I got dropped in my crate on the doorstep of this church. Carlisle found me and brought me in. By this time, I turned almost as crazy as everyone made me out to be. I practically attacked Carlisle, my savior! He patiently waited for me to calm down and when I did, he gave me food and listened as I explained what happened.

"Please, don't hurt Jasper, he's…special," I pleaded. Carlisle was my last hope. He looked as if he were stuck between a rock and a hard place. His eyebrows furrowed and he said yes.

"Alright Alice, I'll give…Jasper…a chance. But the minute your life is on the line, you understand I'll have no choice but to get rid of him," he told me seriously.

_So later, I met Esme…_

"…and I've been here ever since," Alice finished with a smile. As for me, I was on the verge of fainting again.

"Breathe Bella," Esme warned. I tried so hard to wrap my head around it all, but I couldn't. She was a child. They left a child alone. Those…things weren't parents. How could it be? If it weren't for all of the eye openers I've experienced in what, only the last few hours? I would have assumed this was all just a cruel, sick joke.

"Remember what I asked of you Bella," Alice reminded me, "keep an open mind. Humanity is not the pretty picture you've seen in your clouds."

"But, I have seen evil before! It's just," I couldn't find the right words.

"It's just different when you see if first hand. Trust me Bella, I understand," Esme told me.

"And you!" I suddenly realized, "Esme, I don't wish to seem rude or blunt but, you're different! I don't think you're human, and,"

"Ok, I guess it's my turn to tell a story," Esme's eyebrows furrowed, "Bella I…am an angel."

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**BUAHAHAHA! No, the chapter isn't over. Yet. First, we will have a message from our sponsors!**

**[Public Service Announcement from Our Friend Gregory—PSAFOF-G]**

**Hello people and Martians of FanFiction. I bring you greetings from Tortoise World! My name is Gregory and I like to find out stuff. What kind of stuff? Any type of stuff! So, I would like you to submit a question to me through Macho Man's PM. Macho Man will put the question on her profile page as a poll, as I don't have fingers and cannot do so myself, people will vote on it and when there are enough votes I will tell you all who the winner is and possibly the REAL answer to whatever question you had. So ask away people! I am bored and have no life so I want to do this for a living!!!!**

**[End PSAFOF-G]**

**So remember kiddies, he's not a turtle, he's not a porpoise…he's a frikin' tortoise people and he wants your questions!!!! Even if the question is "Is Macho Man REALLY this crazy? Or do I have a problem and can't see her normalness?"**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

"I'm an angel," Esme told me in a matter of fact voice.

"I really don't know how much more of this I can take," I warned everyone in a soft voice.

"Hang in there Bella, you'll feel better once you know everything," Alice piped in knowingly, Jasper at her shoulder was sending calming waves at me.

"Ok, but before Esme starts, what is with Jasper?" I asked. My politeness was all but forgotten by this time.

"I have the power to control emotions; I don't mean to pry, I'm just regulating the current atmosphere," Jasper explained a bit self-consciously.

"Alright," I nodded slowly. It was easier to accept everything if I didn't think too deeply on it, "Esme; your turn," I welcomed.

She cleared her throat and sat down beside me.

"Well, my story is fairly simple yet very controversial. I'm afraid it will cause you to question your lifestyle even more," she laughed nervously. "I was born in the clouds, like you. Mother angels and children gathered around and the sun shone down on me just like the others. I was born with my eyes open, just like the others. I had light in me. Just like the others. _What I didn't have though…_

"Where are her wings?" A little angel cried out in fright. Turmoil followed. My birth mother checked me all over but I was perfectly healthy. My father was human, but she was from a long line of angels: pure light. I was supposed to be perfect, but I wasn't.

So they got rid of me. Unfortunately enough, I remember each second of it.

"You," Mother sneered at me. We were far from away from any other angels and I was scared.

"You! You monster! Abomination! You were supposed to bring me joy but no. Where are your wings, Esme? I don't see them! How dare you even come into existence?" With that, she dropped me straight from the clouds down to the Earth.

But like I said, I was all Angel other than the fact I didn't have wings. My light shone out like a beacon on my way down. All things Light had the urge to protect me. Strangely enough, I was saved by a pelican on my way down. It scooped me up from the sky, hardly jostling me. I like to think someone was looking after me at the time.

The pelican left me on the doorstep of a family who has wanted a child for a long time, a Mister and Misses Platt. They were hospitable though very stern. However, that never bothered me. They were the first real family I ever had and I would be forever grateful to them.

I always strove to hide my angelic side from my parents. I thought they would throw me out like my birth mother had. I controlled my emotions so my Light wouldn't shine through and I resisted the urge to help. Everything was perfectly fine until I reached seventeen. As you know, that is when an angel is fully grown and matured. I was planning on faking a death or running away because I knew my parents would notice something…off about me; especially later on when I wouldn't appear to be aging. My plan was to start when I left for college. Mom and Dad however, had different ideas.

As I said before, they were extremely strict and with that, old fashioned. They arranged my marriage to Charles Evenson, a wealthy and well respected man from the area.

That left me extremely confused as to what I should do next. I didn't want to disappoint my family though I most certainly didn't want to marry Charles and my previous plans had to be put on hold. College was no longer an option, as they wanted me to wed right after I finished high school.

My time with Charles was life-altering. He was worse than I ever imagined. I felt Darkness within him, but I thought it was normal; all humans have some. Yet, he was nothing more than a beast. He violated me and abused me. I didn't know what to do. It lasted for several years and the monster was so proud to have a wife whose beauty never waned with age he practically kept me locked up all day as if I were a trophy.

I've tried running away but he always caught me. It was at those times that I regretted my own existence. I wanted wings. The wings I was supposed to have but was never granted. I don't have these regrets anymore but then…back then they were excruciating.

If I had wings I would have stayed happily oblivious to all, up in the clouds with the Mother Angels. I could have had a host and possibly a bond with a handsome archangel. These thoughts poisoned the inner recesses of my mind every night I was forced to endure with Charles. But there came a day when I received a perfect opportunity.

Charles left the window of our room open. The door, as always, was locked and bolted tight. The room was on the second floor but I was sure I could make the jump out the window. I had to. Even if I wouldn't make it; the thought of death was quite appealing at this point for me; I didn't care anymore. I jumped.

Surprisingly, I landed on the ground lithely and silently, barely disturbing the peace of even a single blade of grass. Because I never really looked into it, I had yet to discover the many perks of being of angel descent. This was but one of the many I stumbled across.

Elated at my escape, I ran as far away from Charles and Columbus, Ohio as I could. I stayed under cover of trees, planning my next move. I definitely couldn't go back to my parents; they would just send me back to Charles. I couldn't go to college like I originally planned because that would make it that much easier for Charles to hunt me down. My only option was to keep going and possibly find a small town that I could live out the rest of my existence in peace. A place no one has heard of or goes to.

Luckily the powers from my birth mother's side helped me stay strong. I was able to survive off of berries and nuts and none of the larger mammals meant me any harm. Everything was fine until my third day out in the wild. I woke up one morning and…_I was pregnant._

"Esme?" I asked cautiously. Tears were streaming down her face and she furiously attempted to wipe them off to no avail.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's…hard to relive."

"So," I tried lightening the mood, "You had a baby?" Esme burst into tears again.

"I'm…I'm sorry! Esme! Please Esme! I'm so sorry! What did I say? Did I do something wrong? Don't hate me!" I began to panic. I looked around for Alice or Jasper for help, but they weren't there. I think they left to give Esme and me some privacy. I bit my lip and Esme kept crying.

"Bella," she began, "my baby…died. I spent six of the happiest months of my life in a forest somewhere in Iowa, waiting for him to come into the world. I was ready…to give up everything for him." Esme took in a gulp of air and continued more quietly, "And then…coincidently….three days after his birth he died. I couldn't save him from the demon. It just came out of nowhere and pounced on my little baby."

We spent an immeasurable amount of time just sitting there, comforting each other in silence. Esme was probably reliving that horrible time in her life and I was doing some serious reconsideration. There was so much I didn't want to believe. Esme was thrown out of the clouds. That just didn't happen back home. It couldn't. And then there was the darkness. It was evil, wasn't it? That was what I was raised to believe but—I took a look around—I've only been on Earth for less than a day and already I was starting to believe otherwise.

"And…and then I jumped off a cliff to kill myself," Esme proceeded to tell, "but I found out it is a lot tougher to kill an angel than a human," she gave a humorless laugh.

"I…then what?"

"Bella," she had a wishful look in her eyes, "you know, he had wings. My baby had wings. He could have had such a happy life as an archangel. I was going to send him up to the angels as soon as I could to protect him. That's what led me here actually. I was searching for a portal, or path of some sort to lead him up."

"How did you find this place?" I inquired with wide eyes.

"Well, you probably can't feel it now, but you will once you're more attuned to feeling the area around you," Esme tried to explain.

"Feeling?"

"Yes dear, that is, feeling the light and darkness around you. This church has an incredibly high concentration of light. That was what originally attracted me to this place," she sniffled a bit but otherwise seemed like she was done crying.

"Um," I felt bad for contradicting, "I don't know about that. This place actually doesn't feel all that Light."

Esme chuckled a bit, "Well, that is because all you have to compare it to is a place almost completely devoid of darkness, Bella. Compared to the rest of the world this church is…well…practically the gateway to heaven!" That made sense, I thought.

"Well, so after the accident," I began carefully, "you still went to look for this portal?"

"Yes," she replied, "I felt it as an obligation to my baby. I searched years for this place and when I found it…" A radiant smile crawled up Esme's face and I swore I saw the angelic glow about her before she gave a quick cough and it disappeared.

"Bella will you promise not to tell this to anyone," she bit her lip like a teenager waiting to tell her best friend a juicy secret and blushed.

"Of course,"

"I…I bonded with Carlisle."

I gave a huff, "Of course you did. You're a bonded couple, so what?" I almost rolled my eyes at her silliness.

"No Bella. You see, Carlisle doesn't know about angels." Esme's eyes were wide with worry. Bit by bit it all came back to me. The way she had that strange look in her face when I first met her and talked about bonds, and she even told me he didn't know about the angels, I realized.

"Oh my! But I still don't see the problem," I thought out loud.

"Bella. We are married and were happily married for a few years. But…Bella, you may not know this but in a human-angel bond, the angel can unconsciously…give more to the human," she blushed even deeper.

"What do you mean?" I asked  
"Well, Bella I think I'm giving him immortality. Everyone thinks he found some miracle cure to aging but he hasn't. It's all me. I don't mean to but…it just happens! So I HAVE to tell him soon or things could get ugly." She brought her fingers to her mouth and bit into a nail nervously.

"Esme," I took her hand and looked into her eyes, "if you two love each other, you can tell him anything."

"You really are one in a million Bella," Esme commented with an incredulous look on her face, "you have a lot to learn about humanity. If only it were that simple." She patted my hand and sat there deep in thought.

"But," I began, "isn't it that easy? What are you waiting for? If anything, secrets bring people farther apart rather than closer together," I tried to encourage Esme, "you can't build a relationship over lies." I wagged my finger at her.

Esme was just about to rebuke when Alice walked in, Jasper in hand.

"I knew you could do it Bella. Now, sit there and look otherworldly. Carlilse will be here in about two seconds. Good luck Esme."

**This is the REAL end to this chapter. Once again, I would like to tell you all how much I appreciate you reading this story. It just makes me so happy to know I'm not completely incompetent when it comes to writing!!! :D**

**This was the longest chapter I have ever written, so tell me how it was. It wasn't too long was it? Was it ok? Did I disappoint you all? Is the cliffy a cliffy? I am really striving to make a good cliffy but can't bring myself to…So? What do you think?!?!?! **

**MWOW: Gregory is pure awesomeness…it's true. Go vote and submit.**


	4. Carlisle

**[PSAFOF-G]**

**Hi all! It is I, Gregory! I just wanted to announce that the question submitted to me by lightkit has been answered. The answer to "How many people do not like pie?" was "****This is a trick question. We can never know for sure the exact number of people who find pie unappetizing. Different people like different foods and that is part of what makes this world great and us unique as individuals. What say do we have on the number of pie eaters out there? We never know anything for sure if you think about it and blah blah blah, blah blah....." It was tied with "Yes. No? Ah....the fork on the left? What was the question again?"**

**And as for my answer *drum roll* it was the "this is a trick question" one! Congratulations whoever voted for that! You've won cyber hugs from me!**

**[End PSAFOF-G]**

**Ok guys! You and your reviews make me so happy! The reviews are my figurative rainbows with unicorns and leprechauns and a pot of writing gold at the end of it! I want to make something clear. I used 'host' as two different things so far. There is a host as in an angel's family and a host as in parasite-host as in Alice and Jasper. And a bond, once again, is like finding your soul mate. Angels (and another undisclosed species!) are the only ones who can feel bonds. That is why Carlisle is so oblivious. He knows he loves Esme with all his heart but he can't feel the bond and…I'll just quit blabbering now and get on with the story.**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Bella's POV; as usual…enjoy it while it lasts….*foreshadowing*  
**

I stiffened in my seat and immediately began to feel self-conscious. My glow dispersed and vanished and I tucked in my wings as far in as they could go. I felt an unfamiliar burning sensation in my cheeks. I was blushing! The realization raised the burn in my face if that was even possible.

Our heads all turned to the sound of the back door of the church opening and closing.

"You can tell him Esme," Alice encouraged in an overly-loud, suggestive voice, "he'll understand." She bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling.

"Tell me what?" I heard a man's voice ask. "Esme! Guess who remembered our anniversary?" With that, in came a handsome man with combed back blond hair. Esme's face lit up as he came in. I presumed this was Carlisle. He was tall and extremely good-looking and very young. If I didn't know better, I would have said he was around 23 human years.

Carlisle looked around in confusion. I admit if I were in his position I would have definitely been confused. First off, by the way he was warily eyeing Jasper; he's probably never actually _seen_ him. Alice was practically vibrating in place, her hand in Jasper's and I probably looked like some strange, shy, blushing girl who just passed out on their table with Esme hovering protectively over us all with a guilty look on her face.

Carlisle opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he were about to say something.

"Good evening, Carlisle," Esme gulped and twisted her hands nervously. Alice gave her a light push forward and winked.

"Hi Esme, Alice and…uh…" he gestured to me and Japser, "I'm Carlisle."

"I know," Jasper stepped out from the shadows like some sort of phantom. It would have been very creepy if it weren't for his emotion control.

"I'm Bella," I said meekly. Carlisle acknowledged me with a nod and then turned back to Esme.

"Esme, if you don't tell him so help me I will," Alice threatened with a wave of her tiny fist.

Esme cleared her throat, "Carlisle, the boy standing next to Alice is Jasper. _The _Jasper." She waited for his reaction.

Carlisle looked puzzled for a second before he made the connection, "So he…he's real?"

"Well he's certainly not imaginary," Alice pocked him mockingly with a smile.

"Yes he's real," she gave Alice a pointed look that said 'please don't make this harder for him', "and Bella and I are also…different." She took a deep breath but didn't say anything. I swore I could see tears building in her eyes.

"Are you…like Jasper?" Carlisle prompted kindly, slowly edging towards us.

I decided to help Esme out, "We are his opposites. Where he is Darkness, we are Light."

"I'm sorry I don't think I…"

"We're angels," Esme interrupted Carlisle with a hard look in her eyes. I think she was ready to accept that he wouldn't want her anymore. Life treated her as such where her heritage was more of a curse than blessing.

Carlisle just stood there, his mouth hanging open a bit. I couldn't tell what was going through his head. Jasper raised his eyebrow at him. I guessed Carlisle's emotions were all over the place.

Esme straightened up, "I'll be on my way out as soon as I can. I would just like some time to pack and find a new place to go to. I won't be a bother." That woke Carlisle up.

"Wha…what? No Esme. Don't go. I promise I won't tell anybody. I just…don't go. Please. I can't bear to lose you," he grabbed her arm as if she would disappear any second. Now it was Esme's turn to be confused.

"But Carlisle. I'm not human. I'm not even a full angel for that matter. Why do you want me to stay?" She looked sincerely puzzled and that hurt me. Even though Esme insisted she felt differently about herself, she was still the same little angel afraid of rejection.

"Because I love you Esme! Haven't I told you that every day for the last five years?" Carlisle looked one step away from getting down on his knee and proposing a second time. Esme looked, well like an angel. At his every word she grew brighter and brighter with angelic happiness. She and Carlisle looked at each other as if there was no one else in this world and that made me happy.

So, obviously I began to glow and started flapping my wings.

"Yay! See Esme, I told you so! Carlisle loves you no matter what!" I almost forgot to be embarrassed as I jumped and flapped off the table.

Carlisle seeing my wings eyed Esme and asked, "Esme do you have wings?"

"No matter what, Esme!" Alice reminded.

"I don't," Esme began, "I'm not sure if it was a birth defect or something but I was born without wings. I'll…tell you all about it later, all right? Everything." Carlisle nodded with love in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this hallmark moment but it is time for bed for all non-possessed humans and Esme," Alice accentuated her statement with two quick claps at Carlisle and Esme and they frolicked off; Esme still glowing like a light bulb.

Alice smiled after them, "I've never seen her so happy before Bella. Thank you." She turned to me and gave me a hug.

"You're welcome Alice. I'm glad I could help." I hugged the little pixie back.

"Oh and before you ask, Esme does follow human sleeping patterns and Jasper and I don't sleep."

"Never ever?" I inquired foolishly.

"No Bella," Jasper smirked, "never ever."

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Sorry…I just had to have the Carlisle meeting by itself, you know? I didn't want to keep going because then I wouldn't be able to stop. Well, I am happy to say the "find out what in the world is going on" chapters are drawing to a close! The story will start up next chapter! Even though this is one small idea, I still urge you all to review and tell me what you think. I notice that if I give you all something specific to tell me you tend to review more so…What do you think of the characters so far? How's my writing? What are your theories for the future? Does anyone else find it odd that I HAVE ADDED SUBTLE HINTS ABOUT ROSALIE!!!???? *hint hint wink wink* and lastly, do you have any questions or concerns concerning the story content?**

**Also, there is a new Gregory poll submitted by Alice-Cullen-Twila-Reader. Please vote! Gregory wants you to!**

**MWOW: If you fall and break both your legs, don't come running to me!**


	5. HELP WANTED

**HELP WANTED!! DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER!!**

**Hi all! It's me, Macho Man, 'cause if it wasn't then we'd have a problem won't we? So, I just wanted to post this "help wanted" add because I really need some help.**

**You see, I really like Angels and Demons and REALLY don't want to destroy it like I usually do with everything, so I need a beta-type-person. Not someone I know (sorry Wolfember and lightkit) because they will be prone to bias.**

**What this means for YOU: If you are uninterested in anything to do with me, then move on somewhere else! Your life will go on undisturbed! But if you are interested, this is what I need.**

**Someone who won't mind getting every single little detail and spoiler in my story and will listen to all of my ramblings.**

**Someone who I can expect a reply from in a few days (not weeks…and I mean like, this isn't an incredibly strict requirement or anything)**

**Someone with a tough outer shell who can stand my annoying (or so I hear) wrath.**

**Finally, someone who is good at Beta-ing type stuff and can help me bounce off ideas.**

**Anyone out there up for the challenge? As I said before (for those who paid no attention…hmm…) you DO NOT review for this chapter. Just PM me if you think you are up for the job or have any questions/concerns!**

**I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK TOO!!!**


End file.
